poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Meet new Friends and heading to World of Chima
This is how Meet new Friends and heading to World of Chima goes in Kingdom Hearts X (Chi) Back Cover. Vivi wake up and he's in the Realm of Darkness and he look so scared Vivi (Scared): Where am I? This place is dark and scary.... Vivi is walking around here and he saw Gaomon surrounded by the Heartless Vivi: Oh no, he's in trouble. He help him fight the Heartless Gaomon: Thanks. Let's get them. They are fighting the Heartless together and they defeated them and Gaomon collapsed of exhaustion Gaomon: I think I can't move... I'm so tired. Vivi: Let me help. He carried him after the Battle Gaomon: Thanks, Sir. Vivi: You don't have to call me that. Just call me Vivi. Gaomon: Ok. Vivi. The Name's Gaomon. Vivi: Nice to meet you. Gaomon: Thanks. Now let's go. They walk off Meanwhile A boy name Lann is with Agumon wondering around the Darkness Lann: Agumon, can you quit whining and be a real man? Agumon: But Boss, I'm a growing boy! They saw something and they saw many Heartless and they look scared Lann: Dwellers of darkness? What do we do? Agumon: I think we should run! They run away from them Meanwhile Raynn is wondering around the Darkness with Falcomon and Lalamon to find Lann, Agumon and Gaomon Raynn: Lann, are you there! Lalamon: Agumon! Falcomon: Gaomon! Then they saw Lann and Agumon running and run pass by them Lann: Talk later! Run now! Falcomon: What's wrong with them? They look behind them and they saw many Heartless coming, they look scared and they run away All: Yikes! Back to Vivi and Gaomon Vivi is carried Gaomon Gaomon: Vivi, put me down. Vivi: Alright. He put him down and walk off Gaomon: You know, I just hope my friends are okay. Vivi: What are their names? Gaomon: Agumon, Falcomon and Lalamon. I was with them until that Digimon just knocked us out. And I don't know where they are. Vivi: That's the one who knocked me out. Gaomon: You want to help me find my friends, why? Vivi: Because I want to make new friends. Just Zidane and his friends. I really miss them so much. Gaomon: You want to see them again? Vivi: I wish I could go back to see them, but I can't... My Sons will take care of them after I'm gone. Gaomon: You're Son? Vivi: Yes. My Sons. I created them from my Magic's and my strength to make sure my friends will know me. And after that, I left this world and live in Twilight Town. Gaomon: And you miss them? Vivi: Yes. I am... (crying) I wish I could stay with Zidane, but he refused me to come. Gaomon: Come on. It's ok. Don't cry. Vivi: Sorry, I can't help it. Gaomon: Look, when you someone they cared about you... You'll always find a way to see them again. Vivi: Someday, I will... see them again. They went off to find them and they saw Lann, Raynn, Agumon, Falcomon and Lalamon running and they run past them Agumon: Talk Later, Gaomon! Run now! Vivi: What's with them? They look behind them and they saw many Heartless chasing them and they run away Both: WHOA!! They are running away from them and they got away from them and they look exhausting for running Lann: That was close! Agumon: Yeah, I think we got away from them. Lann: You're Gaomon, right? I'm Lann and this is Raynn. Gaomon: Great to meet you. And even though, this is Vivi. Vivi: Hi. Lanny: Great to meet you. So anyway, why are you guys here in this Dark Place? Agumon: I don't know. And I know is that I got knocked out from a Digimon. Raynn: I see... Looks like we have to find out way out. Vivi: Hey. Look what I found. He show them a Camera Vivi: A Camera. We should use this once we set up Camp. Confession Vivi: Now we can use it to tell what we're doing. Confession End Lann: Well, let's go find our way out. They went off and they saw A Giant Snake Vivi: RUN!! They run away and they look scared from the Snake Agumon: What should we do now? Gaomon: I'll give you a Charlie horse. Agumon: What's a Charlie Horse? He hit Agumon in the Knee Agumon: That hurt! Gaomon: That's a Charlie Horse. Confession Gaomon: I just like doing that to him. Next Confession Agumon is still in Pain from that Charlie Horse that Gaomon Punch him a while ago Agumon: Confession End Vivi: We have to avoid those Snake, let's just keep going. They went off and they fell down the Cliff and they went inside a Barrel and then they heard two voices ?????: Dude? You found something? ?????: Yeah. They open it and it was Mordecai and Rigby and they got them out Mordecai: Are you okay? Vivi: We're fine. We got a little cramped in there. Falcomon: Can you tell us you're names? Mordecai: Name's Mordecai. Rigby: And I'm Rigby. Falcomon: I'm Falcomon, this is Agumon, Lalamon, Gaomon, Lann, Raynn and Vivi. So how did you two end up here? Mordecai: Don't know, I think we got knocked from strange person. Confession Rigby: I don't know how I got here. End Confession Lann: And you want to go find your way out? That's where we should find one. Mordecai: Well then, let's go. They went off and they look shocked Lann: Could it be? Vivi: Oh my. They saw the World of Chima covered in Darkness Lann: Why is this world doing here in the Darkness. They saw many Heartless, they are fighting them and they defeated them Raynn: There's no "time" in the Realm of Darkness. We walk on and on without end. In the realm of light, do days or years pass with each step? I know something has started to go wrong, we must hurry. They went off and see the path collapse Agumon: Aw man. Lann: I guess we know what we're going. They went off Vivi: I haven't felt like hearts stir in a long time. Something about this place... Lalamon: Me too. Then more Heartless appeared Gaomon: Whoa. Horrible turn of events. Horrible. Lann: It looks like worst thing has stirring. They made it to Chima Vivi: We took it for granted. I thought we had nothing in life to lose. They remember all the People from their Worlds in their Adventures Gaomon: Here, too. Everyone in this world thought that they were safe. Agumon: Not just the People... but the dog waiting for his owner... the cat curled up in her nook... Lalamon: So much life. Trees and Flowers... There's no deeper sadness than discovering all that you knew is gone. The grief in this place is too much fathom. Falcomon: That's enough. We can't keep on wishing for the past. Raynn: He's right. Let's keep going. They are going to Temple and then the Road Collapse as Mount Cavora dried up so they avoid the Road that collapse Vivi: The Road collapse when the Waterfall has stop. Mordecai: Hey, look. They saw a Drop Raynn: If only we could make it in time. But there's no time in this place, only... the drops. Lann: Maybe, we should hit it? So they hit the Drop and it went to Mount Cavora and the road is coming back Raynn: I knew it. We should look for a drop. Agumon: Ok. Let's find some. After they find all the Drops they look at Chima Agumon: Wow. Vivi: Not even Memories... are safe in the Darkness. They went off to the Castle Mordecai: What we wouldn't give to ''really ''turn back time... so spend one more night beneath the stars with our friends. Vivi: I always talked about you, Zidane. How you were a very special person to us, because you taught us all how important life is. You taught me that life doesn't last forever. That's why we have to help each other and live life to the fullest. Even if you say goodbye, you'll always be in our hearts. So, I know we're not alone anymore. Why I was born... How I wanted to live... Thanks for giving me time to think. To keep doing what you set your heart on... it's a very hard thing to do. We were all so courageous what to do when I felt lonely... That was the only thing you couldn't reach me. But we need to figure out the answer for ourselves... I'm so happy I met everyone... I wish we could've gone on more adventures. But I guess we all have to say goodbye someday. Everyone... Thank you. Farewell My memories will be part of the sky... Lann: Me and Raynn want to see Grymoire and be with our Sister, Wyn. Agumon: I wish me and my friends will be with our Partners, for one last time. All: (Sigh) Mordecai: We just want to see Pops. ????: Mordecai. Rigby. ?????: Gaomon. ?????: Lann. Raynn. ?????: Vivi. Then they saw Zidane, Thomas, Pops and Wyn, Vivi saw Zidane, Gaomon saw his Partner, Thomas. Mordecai and Rigby saw Pops and Lann and Raynn saw Wyn Lann: What the honk, Wyn? What are you doing here? Mordecai: Pops? You're alive? But how? Gaomon: Thomas? You're here? I thought you're safe in your world. Vivi: Zidane? Is that you? I thought you went off to save Kuja? Wait... You don't mean... You been... Have he send you here? Why don't you say something to us? They reach their hands and they went pass through them Lann: So what are you? A memory among these Shadows. are you here to... Try and tell us not to lose heart? They disappeared Vivi: The World keeps our thoughts alive. Falcomon: But where did the People who live here go, once the world has taken away. Mordecai: Well, at least they're not here. So, they haven't fallen into Darkness. We'll take what solace we can from that. They left Chima Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer Category:MRJOJOUK3